The Scot Mudblood: Years 1 & 2
by Korra Ly
Summary: Melissa Milligan has been raised in Montreal all her life by her father. She's Canada's little angel alongside her father, who is Canada's favorite male actor. All her life it's been about keeping up good appearances and waiting for summer. When an owl drops a letter in her lap she learns that there's more to life then just faking a fabulous life. ON HOLD!
1. Entry 1

Thank you for checking out my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I'll start working on the second chapter after 100 views.

 **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. However Melissa Gordon is of my own creation.**

For more information about Melisa Gordon : plus. google u/0/118348312581131759514/posts/GGevZfbFXTD?pid=6310726340991747298&oid=118348312581131759514(remove spaces)

* * *

December 31, 1991

Montreal, Canada

Melissa Gordon hated 275 days of the year including her birthday, Christmas, New Years, and any other holiday that made most 11-year-olds smile. She had everything a kid could ever want except her father's unconditional love, the ability to mess up and know it was okay, and smile without it hurting.

The other 90 days were pure heaven, she'd be in Scotland with her _mither_. They'd spend time together exploring Glasgow and the local highlands. Melissa could smile happily those blissful days.

"You'd have loved the Hogmanay festival here in Glasgow," Melissa's _mither,_ April Milligan nee Gordon, informed in a cheery voice with her smooth, whiskey like Scottish accent.

"I'd bet I would, _mither_ ," she replied softly and watched her father from the hallway.

James Gordon stood by the doorway and was tapping his watch in an impatient manner.

"Mum, I've got to go. Don't want to be late for dinner," Melissa informed with a small frown.

"Bye, see you this summer," with that April hung up and left Melissa alone with her father.

"You took three minutes too long," James Gordon scolded and gripped the little red haired girl by the arm. He dragged her over to the front door and gave her hand three quick slaps making the girl's hands tingle in pain.

"Je suis désolé!" Melissa replied quickly and looked at the ground as she was ushered out into the cold Montreal air and into a limo waiting at the curb.

She quickly got in and moved to the very front while her father sat between two other women and quickly downed a glass of wine. Melissa looked down in disgust as she watched him flirt and down another glass. " _Why can't he just divorce my mother and let me live with her?"_ she wondered, but deep down she knew the real reason.

Melissa Gordon was the one thing that made Montreal's golden boy golden after two ruined marriages and one silent separation. She was the asset that was handled with enough care to seem important, but that was all.

They drove in the suffocating limo for about an hour before arriving the grand opening of some expensive restaurant that was popular in Europe. There was paparazzi from America and Canada lining the sidewalk. The flashing lights blinked outside the tinted windows causing Melissa to let out a sigh of frustration. Another PR stunt and another display of fakeness.

James got out first and appeared to have let his daughter out from besides him, however he only let her down from the limo. They held hands loosely down the walkway and past the cameras. Once inside Melissa was gently pushed to the side and he took his place between two different women and started on another cup of wine.

Melissa shook with rage at her father's disgusting behavior and quickly journeyed to some empty balcony in nothing, but a light sweater. She sat on a snow covered chair and started cursing loudly in Gaelic and let out a few sentences about men and their behaviors. She caught the look of a few birds, but otherwise went unnoticed. She only paused in her ranting when an owl swooped down and dropped an envelope in her lap.

"What's this?" she wondered and carefully opened the letter and dumped the contents into her lap.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Gordon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Melissa stared at the letter and quickly ripped it to shreds and glared at the tiny bits of parchment. "The press needs to try harder with their gag gifts," she growled and crossed her arms across her chest.

This continued for about another five letters before she stopped and decided to accept that perhaps this was true. She would send her response when she got home, "Mister Owl? Would you please return to me in another three hours? I'll have a response for this Dumbledore."

The owl cooed softly before lifting off into the chilly skies and out of sight.

" _If this is true it might be my escape from such foolishness,"_ Melissa mused and smiled softly at the thought that perhaps she could live not under her father's vision, but her own for a change.

* * *

Melissa walked into her bedroom and carefully pulled her mobile phone out of it's hiding place and dialed her _mither's_ phone number. She waited impatiently for her to answer, pacing back and forth on her plush carpeted floor.

"Sweetie? Is this about the letter?" April greeted and Melissa could imagine her mother sitting on her favorite worn out chair with a wrinkled nose.

"Yeah, it is. How do you know?" she asked surprised that her mother already knew.

"This Hogwarts place is located in England and as the parents living in Scotland it would make sense for me to be the one to receive it," April replied and a slight rusting came over the phone. "You'll spend the school year in England and then summers with your father. I don't care what he says, I'll threaten going to the press."

Melissa laughed softly at her _mither's_ declaration, but thanked her just the same. They talked for a few moments before Melissa feared that her father would discover them and scold her. She slipped the phone back into it's hiding place and sat before her desk. She took out a piece of paper and quickly penned a response to her acceptance to Hogwarts.

The only noise that could heard from outside her room was her father digging through the fridge for a bottle of wine and opening various doors. Melissa scowled knowing that her father was currently in the process of entertaining some desperate whore. It was nearing midnight and he was still moving about and suspicious groans could faintly be heard.

Melissa called him a few choice words in Gaelic and French each translating into things like manwhore, and pervert. She let out a deep sigh and walked over to her window opening it. "If the owl comes back I can give him my letter," she muttered and decided to read some random book she got from the library. Melissa was about a quarter of the way in when she heard the familiar coe of the owl outside her window.

"Hello," she responded and handed the enclosed response to the owl and carefully scratched its head. "Let's meet again with good news."

The owl tilted his head and with another soft coe he took off into the night skies. At the same moment her father burst into her room, slamming the door against the wall.

"You're going to some boarding school without my consent?" he questioned slurring his words slightly and smelling of wine.

"I'm going whether you like it, or not!" she responded in a level tone, but fear gripped her senses. She had stepped back at the sight of his drunken gaze.

"That's true, but I can still teach you one last lesson in keeping face," he advanced towards her with ragged movements.

Melissa bolted towards her small balcony that stood only a few feet off the ground and looked back towards her father. He was coming at her at a full run and looked prepared to do more then slap her hands. Taking a deep breath and jumped down from her balcony and landed feet first on the snow covered ground. Pain shot up her left leg from her ankle, but she quickly ran towards the guest house knowing she could lock herself inside and away from him.

Melissa quickly locked the entrance to the guest house behind her and sank to the floor. " _This is the fifth time this month,"_ she thought feeling treacherous tears form in her eyes. "Grandpa shouldn't see what his son has become and mother can't afford to worry about me," she resolved once again and quickly wiped her tears and limped over to the coach to sleep.


	2. Entry 2

June 8, 1991

Time: 5:30 am

Location: Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport

Melissa wore blue overall shorts over a green, knitted, front button top and brown leather gladiator sandals. Her father had forced her to wear her strawberry red hair down in pretty waves, though she'd thought it would be more practical to have it up in a pony. "Image, image, image," she mentally scoffed to herself. She was currently sitting in the row of seats set up near her boarding gate and decided to read a book while she waited for the airplane.

"Mom! I don't want to go to Scotland! Eric said that there are little green men living there!" a little girl cried, on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"Little green men don't live there," the mother replied in a kind tone, but it didn't seem to matter to the little girl.

Their overly loud talking went on for several minutes, and it annoyed Melissa greatly that the mother couldn't convince her own child, who was no older than six , about a simple matter. Plastering on her best smile, she walked over to the little girl and kneeled in front of her, "Why are you scared of little green men?"

"Eric told me that they would eat me in my sleep," the little girl pouted crossing her little arms and sticking out her bottom lip.

Melissa thought for a second and decided on something. "I've lived in Scotland my whole life, and there is nothing to worry about. The little green men only bother people who talk funny like me," she said slipping back into her normal Scottish accented voice.

"Really?" the little girl looked hopefully up at Melissa.

"Truly," she replied with a soft smile and watched as the little girl nodded her head, believing what she said.

The mother looked relieved that Melissa helped her with her child and nodded her head in thanks.

Melissa scowled at the mother and walked closer to her with crossed arms. "I would've thought that a mother would know how to get their own children to behave," she scoffed.

The mother looked at Melissa and blushed a deep crimson before taking her child and walking away from her.

Melissa shook her head, let out a deep sigh, and sat back down. "When is the plane going to get here," she wondered, and regarded the people in the airport around her.

A little girl was begging for something, while her older brother tuned it out with headphones. A couple sat next to each other holding hands, while another girl glared at them. "Love triangles. Dangerous." She kept looking around and noted each person, having something to say about them.

Melissa always had this problem of understanding people beyond the public image. Whether it be her mother, father, classmate, or neighbor, she seemed to be able to see past the layers of deceit. It made her understand and sympathize when she'd rather see them suffer for their own filth. Then again, how was she different from them? She quickly shook herself free of her thoughts and looked towards the gate. Two more minutes, then she could get on the plane.

When the plane finally arrived, Melissa quickly got on before anyone else and sat in her seat. She pulled out a well worn book and began to read it. She had 19 hours of flying ahead of her. 19 hours of self contemplation and crafting the perfect story.

June 9, 1991

Time: 6:25 am

Location: Heathrow Airport

Melissa adjusted her shirt and carefully stretched out her legs as she waited for her luggage to come out. When she spotted the familiar metal suitcase that had Montreal's flag on top, she quickly grabbed it. She carefully checked to make sure her suitcase was still locked and smiled softly seeing that the lock had been left untouched. Melissa exited the busy airport, the smell of impending rain making her loved spending her summer in the United Kingdom. There was always the slightly warm days that smelled of nature and the many days of rain that made the Highlands seem more alive than ever. She would spend hours standing in that rain with her mother and enjoying the stories her family would tell her. She would spend hours dancing in the rain with her mother.

Melissa noticed her mother's bright yellow VW bug waiting at the curb and quickly knocked on the passenger window. April looked up from the book she was reading and smiled softly at her daughter.

"Where have you've been?" she asked in her familiar accent that immediately made Melissa smile as she opened the back door, placing her suitcase in.

"On a plane and going through customs," she replied, and got into the passenger seat. She stretched out her legs as her mother pulled the car away from the airport and made her way towards the highway.

"I could figure that out," April teased softly and pinched Melissa cheek.

"Mither," she whined and batted April's hand away from her face. "Stop that! I'm 11 now."

April let out a bark of laughter and turned on the car radio. A Bryan Adams song whispered across the speakers as they drove towards the hotel. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked as she mouthed the words to the song.

"I...I don't know. Maybe check out this Diagon Alley?" Melissa shrugged softly, though looked at April with hopeful eyes.

"That can be arranged," she replied, before beginning to sing along with the radio.

Melissa rolled her eyes, but tapped her feet along to the beat. She watched the pale gray clouds gather overhead and slowly begin to churn with with impending rain. With almost synchronized precision, the rain splattered across the windshield and dotted the once fairly dry freeway. The soft sound of the tires against the pavement quickly lured her to sleep.

April noticed that Melissa had fallen asleep and once again had the look of torment on her face. She immediately felt the heavy weight of blame settle along her chest. "Fois furasta agus aisling," she muttered and with a flick of her wrist, Melissa relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

"Hogwarts will do her some good like it did me," she muttered as she hummed along to another song.

Hello, lovely readers! Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story and I hope you'll still be around till the end.

Special thanks to my close friend and beta reader, SecretWishX.

Be sure to check out her stories and such. Also don't forget to follow, favorite, or review if you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
